A New Day Has Come
by solarmistress17
Summary: it's a song fic and a one shot, usagi centered and hp/sm


A New Day Has Come  
  
  
  
Hey everybody!! This is my first song fic and my first HP/SM crossover also!  
  
Hehehe anyways enjoy and please review!! This is also a one shot fic!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon!! Ok?! All I own is my  
  
laptop and a couple of cd's!! I also don't own "A New Day Has Come" from  
  
Celine Dion that's her song not mine!! u can have my dad's stupid work out  
  
machine and my brother for all I care!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
" Usagi?" A boy of 16 asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Umm, well I was wondering if you would want to, uh, go to the dance with  
  
me?"  
  
*~ I was waiting for so long~*  
  
*~ For a miracle to come~*  
  
Usagi was stunned. The boy she had a crush on was asking her to the  
  
Halloween dance.  
  
*~Everyone told me to be strong~*  
  
*~Hold on and don't shed a tear~*  
  
The captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team was asking her, Usagi Tsukino,  
  
to the Halloween dance!  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I'll go with you."  
  
She couldn't believe it! Her luck had just turned 180! She always thought  
  
that she had bad luck. Her first boyfriend dumped her because she was a  
  
klutz. Her friends seemed to grow distant from her after finding out she  
  
wouldn't be going to a muggle school anymore, and only a month ago her  
  
family died.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Ms. Tsukino. Please, may I speak with you in my office?" Professor Albus  
  
Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
" Usagi. I don't know how to tell you this, but-"  
  
" Am I getting kicked out? I'm really sorry professor! But Malfoy got on my  
  
last nerves when he insulted me, Harry and our entire house!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, but then turned serious again. "No Ms. Tsukino. You're  
  
not getting kicked out. Unfortunately I have worse news. Ms. Tsukino, your  
  
family was in a fire accident this morning. Apparantly someone lit your  
  
house on fire."  
  
Usagi gasped and started to shake and stutter, while she paled.  
  
"M-my f-family I-I-is d-d-dead?"  
  
Dumbledore only nodded sadly. Usagi slumped to the floor and cried.  
  
Dumbledore comforted the poor girl until she passed out from an emotional  
  
breakdown.  
  
A week later, Usagi was no longer the same cheery girl as before.  
  
For a week the guy who Usagi had a crush on visited her. Trying to cheer her  
  
up. It worked for a while, but he never saw that sparkle of happiness enter  
  
her eyes.  
  
*~So through darkness and good times~*  
  
*~I knew I'd make it through~*  
  
[End flashback]  
  
No one but her crush and her three best friends knew about her parents'  
  
demise. She had placed a mask of fake emotions, but the four closest to her  
  
knew she was faking.  
  
*~And the world thought I had it all~*  
  
*~But I was waiting for you~*  
  
He watched his angel as she silently worked on her potions homework. He was  
  
worried about her. She seemed to be losing weight and her skin's become even  
  
paler and most of all she's been too quiet. It's been at least two weeks  
  
without hearing her silvery laughter.  
  
From the moment he saw her on the quidditch field with a longing in her eyes  
  
and watching her try out for the Gryffindor chaser position, he'd had a  
  
crush on her. At first when he first saw her, he thought she was cute with a  
  
peculiar hairstyle: two round sphere's (or meatballs as he liked to call  
  
them) on top of her head with streamers coming down from them. But a week  
  
after she got out of the medical wing she had gotten her hair cut to her  
  
chin and had it straightened permanently. With her hair like that she had  
  
looked stunningly beautiful, because it almost looked silver now. When she  
  
caught him gaping at her, she had blushed and smiled at him.  
  
*~Hush now~*  
  
*~I see a light in the sky~*  
  
*~Oh it's almost blinding me~*  
  
*~I can't believe I've been touched by an angel~*  
  
*~With love~*  
  
That smile had melted his heart. Right then and there he had wanted to kiss  
  
her and hold her.  
  
Now here he was, watching her, pretending to be reading about quidditch  
  
watching her. He guessed she sensed someone watching since she met his gaze  
  
directly. He blushed and went back to reading. He noticed that she had  
  
blushed also.  
  
The next day he followed her and noticed that she was going outside while it  
  
was pouring. He still followed her and noticed that she was shaking.  
  
*~Let the rain come down~*  
  
*~And wash away my tears~*  
  
*~Let it fill my soul~*  
  
*~And drown my fears~*  
  
*~Let it shatter the walls~*  
  
*~For a new sun~*  
  
Oh how she missed her family so. She felt all alone even with Harry, Ron and  
  
Hermione. They all still had a family. Heck. Even Harry has some sort of  
  
family. He's got his godfather. She just wished she would die and be with  
  
her family. She felt so alone, so cold. And it didn't help that the feelings  
  
she has on her crush turned into something more, and afraid of letting him  
  
know and reject her. Then suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. She looked  
  
up and gasped. It was *him*.  
  
*~A new day has come~*  
  
*~A new day has come~*  
  
"Usa, don't cry. Come back in before you catch a cold. Or worse pneumonia."  
  
[sp?]  
  
*~Where it was dark now there is light~*  
  
*~Where there was pain, now there's joy~*  
  
*~Where there was weakness, I found my strength~*  
  
*~All in the eyes of a boy~*  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh,come now. Let's get back inside now, shall we?" He slightly smiled.  
  
"We can't have our best chaser called in sick before our quidditch match  
  
tomorrow."  
  
He tried to cheer her up. And for a moment he saw a spark of the old Usagi.  
  
*~Hush now~*  
  
*~I see a light in the sky~*  
  
*~Oh it's almost blinding me~*  
  
*~I can't believe I've been touched by an angel~*  
  
*~With love~*  
  
Before it disappeared again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So I'm just the best chaser. I should've known." She thought bitterly.  
  
"Thank you for your concern." She slightly smiled, almost forcing it.  
  
~Day of the dance~  
  
"Usa! Hurry up! They boys are waiting!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Usagi came out of the bathroom and Hermione gasped.  
  
"You're going to knock him out!" she exclaimed.  
  
Usagi only blushed. They headed downstairs where they found Harry and Ron  
  
facing the stairs, while the third had his back facing the stairs. Both  
  
Harry and Ron's jaws dropped and their eyes were popping out. The girls  
  
silently giggled.  
  
"They both look astounding!" Both boys thought.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, while Usagi went to the third person. She tapped  
  
him on the shoulder and he spun around. His reaction was the same as Harry  
  
and Ron. Usagi blushed.  
  
She was wearing a dark sapphire blue dress robe with hints of silver that  
  
made it glitter and that brought out her eyes. Her hair was arranged in  
  
curls and small braids, considering her hair's so short now. She had silver  
  
crescent moon earrings, silvery blue eye shadow and a little bit of body  
  
glitter. Her lips were glossed in a rosy hue and then over lined with  
  
strawberry lip-gloss.  
  
"Well shall we go?" she asked in a teasing manner.  
  
(sorry Harry/Usa fans!! He went with Ginny who came down after Hermione and  
  
Usagi)  
  
He could only nod numbly. Only one word crossed his mind. "Ange.l"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They danced and talked and finally they were alone outside. They could still  
  
hear the people laughing and talking.  
  
"I should tell her how I feel about her, I can't hold it in any longer."  
  
"Usa, I , want to tell you something." He hesitated.  
  
" What is it?" her voice sounded angelic to his ears.  
  
"I wanted to, to tell you, that, that I love you. From the moment you smiled  
  
at me."  
  
There he got it out of his chest. Now he had to wait for her reaction.  
  
*~Let the rain come down~*  
  
*~And wash away my tears~*  
  
*~Let it fill my soul~*  
  
*~And drown my fears~*  
  
*~Let it shatter the walls~*  
  
*~For a new sun~*  
  
*~A new day has come~*  
  
*~A new day has come~*  
  
Tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks. He loved her. Oliver Wood loved  
  
her, and she loved him.  
  
" You really mean it?"  
  
"Yes I do. I love you with all my heart."  
  
He was ready for rejection. Yet at the same time he wasn't ready.  
  
"Oh Oliver, I love you too with all my heart!"  
  
His eyes lighted up and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a passionate  
  
yet sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
"I love you." They both said in unison. They both smiled and kissed  
  
passionately under the full moon.  
  
  
  
AN: so what'd ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!! AND I MIGHT COME UP WITH ANOTHER  
  
SONG FIC!! NOT A SEQUEL but another song fic! I already have an idea for it,  
  
ANYWAYS U ALL BETTER REVIEW!!! 


End file.
